Confederate States of America (RFW)
The Confederate States of America '''or the '''CSA is a seperatist nation of the United States formed in 1971, following the FSA seceded from the United States. The new country usually goes head on against the Soviet Union, and its allies. The Confederate States maintains an federal constitutional republic, same like the United States, and the government is based out of Richmond. The Confederate States is made up of 26 states and one territory. History Soviet Invasion of Alaska Declaration of Indepedence On July 4, 1971, the Confederate States of America declared independence from the United States, due to their lack of protection over Alaska. Maryland and West Virginia joined in December of 1971, followed by Illinois, Indiana, Wisconscin, and Michigan in January of 1972. The remainder of the states joined in between the January of 1972 and December of 1973. In 1974, the United States government was removed from Washington D.C, and was relocated to St.Louis. Government and politics Administrative Divisions The Confederate States takes up twenty-six former US states: Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Connecticut, New York, Pennsylvania, Maryland, Delaware, Ohio, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Wisconsin, West Virginia, Virginia, Tennessee, Kentucky, New Jersey, Alabama, Mississippi, Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, and South Carolina, with the former US territory of Puerto Rico. Each US state and territory is represented by their state governor when the National Assembly is called up every year in Washington, D.C. Military ''See also: ''Confederate States Armed Forces The Confederate Armed Forces is commanded by the President of the Confederate States during peace times, and the Secreatary of Defense during wartime. The Confederate Armed Forces is one of the most powerful and advanced militaries in the world, which rival up to the Soviet Union or China. The Army, Navy, and Air Force are the three branches of the Armed Forces, and the CSSA is the space division of the military, and utilizes three orbital nuclear strike platforms across the planet. The CSA equips its military with the L4, which was designed and made by Remington Energy Weapons. Foreign Relations The Confederate States maintains good relations with its allies from the Second World War - United Kingdom, France, and Germany. The Confederate States has bad relations with the Soviet Union, China, and North Korea. The CSA and United Kingdom have signed an agreement, which allows for the Confederate States to utilize Canada, Bermuda, and other British Dominions against the Soviet Union. Defense Following the Alaskan War, the company called Vault-Tec was formed to build shelters for people in the Confederate States. So far, there is nearly 110 shelters located across the Confederate States, each one being used for that distinct area. Vault 0 is the presidential and military shelter located nearly 1000 feet underneath Richmond, Virginia, and is only to be used during wartime. Economy As of 2012 the Gross Domestic Product is $3.513 Trillion, the largest in North America. The five largest industries in the Federated States are; science and technology, manufacturing, tourism, government and military, and agriculture. The countries largest business sectors are Science and Technology and Manufacturing. The two largest companies is Ford and Chrysler, who dominate the automotive with rechargable energy cells. The science and technology department is usually used for the civilian population, but the military continues to develope weapons to overpower the Soviet Union. Infrastructure The Confederate States is connected by miles of rail and road, as well as airports, such as Washington International Airport. Major cities are connected by monorails, that run by electricity, and connect Washington D.C to Richmond to New York to Miami. Culture Category:Retro Futuristic World Category:Confederate States of America (RFW)